Things they would never tell their parents
by SGGohanwannabe
Summary: Ok, the title says it all Videl and Gohan sneak out but they catch many snags such as chichi but i wont give anything else away rated pg the rating may cange with the next few chapters
1. The escape

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY DBZ CHARACTERS  
  
any way this is set in the early part of the Buu saga the lost dates of Videl and Gohan  
Gohan looked to his little brother who had the eager look on his face and said "Sorry, kid I need to.....talk... to Videl about something"Goten sulked and walked away turning his head back to his older brother. Gohan smiled it was a nice day to be alive.. and a great day to be free he turned back to Videl and whispered"So, where should we meet tonight?"Blushing she replied" I know a place not to far from the school where we can be.....alone.  
  
He looked into her eyes and then hugged her and steps back jumping into a nearby tree showing off as usual. She waved happily and jumped onto her little jet plane and with a fire of the engines she was off." Dang she's beautiful " He turned to find that Goten had heard and seen the whole thing this time he blushed and Goten laughed and Gohan said" Don't tell mom....PLEASE Goten." Goten only smiled mischievously for a second and then said "You got it brother" He smiled and as the day went on they trained...mercilessly. Gohan even got a few punches in mostly for listening in on the conversation. Later that night Gohan stepped outside and whispered "nimbus!" Soon the cloud came flying towards him and he hopped on but as he was about to go his brother and mother ran out. Chichi had a frying pan in her hand and Goten was looking nervously and mouthing to Gohan "I didn't tell her" Gohan understood but now what to do. He looked nervously between his mom and Goten and then said" I uh... was going to town to get something" Chichi eyed him and said "Don't try to fool me where are you going?" Gohan thinking quickly said "Ok, you caught me, I am going out on a date with Videl." It wasn't a total lie but it was going to be more then that.  
Chichi smiled and said "my boys growing up so fast" She started to cry a little and then Goten whispered to Gohan "Drop me off at Trunks's and ill get u out of this mess" Gohan nodded and then watched as Goten preceded to lead chichi back in talking to her about her needing some sleep and then sneaking back out. Goten jumped on and soon they hovered above capsule corp. He let Goten drop down and said "Cya, in the morning." Gohan slaps himself for saying that out loud and then rushed off soon he landed beside the house of Hercule. He knocks on the door and Videl came out wearing a pair of white jeans and a blue Tee." Lets go before we wake up dad. " Gohan nodded he himself didn't want to face the bumbling fool. He was still kind of mad that Hercule got all the credit for beating Cell but he dose not want the truth to slip...yet. He wore his regular Gi under a black coat he wore blue jeans as well. He smiled to Videl and they soon were in the air without the nimbus cloud. He held her hand watching the buildings go by until they spotted the building they were going to spend a "while" in.  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 I know its really short but.. the next one will be better I promise 


	2. More snags

Soon they knocked on the door of the building and hearing nothing inside they entered."V-Videl I don't think... im ready for this. "He knew he sounded like a dork and all but he was nervous. Videl answered"Come on Gohan don't let me down now"He smiles and nods nervously his arm around her."Well...how about we grab some food?"He sputters out nervously. She nods and soon they had a nice sized supper setting in front of them.: It pays to wish to be able to make matter appear after all. ::Gohan thought. Videl smiled at him a bit amazed and takes a bite of her food. Gohan ducked his head down over his food and began eating not wanting her to see him blushing: It's not really time. I joked about it with Krillin maybe and ...Roshi but really when it comes to it ... can I?::  
  
Videl smiled to see him blushing like that and she pretty much knew what he was thinking. Boys are all alike. She smiled still after finishing and then set back on the bed enchantingly. He looked over to her and gulp he looks up and sees that in his deep thoughts he actually powered up he didn't know how but he did it and he stood up shaking. He stepped over to the bed and set down beside her his arm was around her he started to lean in. He drew back and took his GI off when suddenly there was a loud Bang and they started to float into the air but not by choice Gohan knowing what was happened and immediately used Instant Transmission locking on to the most familiar energy he could.(can u guess who?)  
  
Suddenly there were the screams of two young boys and then Gohan opened his eyes to see Trunks and Goten cowering behind a chair and he made a new GI materialize on him. But he realized he also heard the screams of two young....girls. He looked around to see a young brown haired girl and young black haired girl both beside one of the guys and he says "So you weren't just coming to hang out with trunks eh? Don't worry we won't say a word if you don't" He smiled mischievously and turned back to Videl who was blushing from the thought of what was about to happen but he was totally serious" Listen Goten go home tell your girlfriends to go as well....Buu is out. "Goten's eyes widen and the two girls stand up behind him he turns to trunks and nods and they take off.Videl looks at Gohan and says" Gohan does this mean we have to go home now because well........"She blushed. Gohan as if knowing what she means replies simply "I don't want to.. yet" Her short black hair and tall figure loomed in the darkness. "Come on Videl" He puts his arm around her and focuses hard on the energy signal of Dende in one second they are on Kami's tower....now Dende's tower. He smiled and waved to Piccolo and Dende and then to Mr. Popo. Videl was actually tired and couldn't wait for some time with Gohan. "Mr. Popo we need to ..........train in the hyperbolic time chamber." Mr. Popo only answered with a sentence that horrified them to no end "Gohan your mom chased Hercule up here not too long ago. Since he had been here before already we decided he could stay they were fighting about ......... well you two and Piccolo here shut them in the chamber.. luckily they will be out in...oh my!" The door to the chamber creaked open and a badly beaten Hercule sulked out and a satisfied looking Chichi followed. Hercule saw Videl leaning on Gohan and Gohan blushing and yelled "VIDEL GET OVER HERE RIGHT N-" Hercule got cut off by a frying pan to the face. 


	3. The final straw ? or not?

Gohan looked at Hercule and then got enraged he bent down and grabbed Hercule by the collar and whispered angrily to him " I know all about your secret don't make me use it ok?" Hercule looked extremely scared and jumps up. Gohan feeling a little more then embarrassed looked at Videl and said" lets go somewhere.... Private." He put his arm around her and she smiled the focusing hard on Goten's power he transported into his house and said "Hey Goten go over to trunks's for a while ok?" Goten nodded and walked out. Gohan follows him with his eyes suspiciously that was too easy he thought.  
He stepped into his room Videl beside him they sat down on the bed which grew bigger. He was sweating. He smiled to her though and she returned it equally nervously. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips but before anything else could happen a blur of colors makes Gohan jump. Goku appears out of nowhere he looks at Gohan and Videl and yells he quickly slips out of the room. Gohan sits up and sighs he stands up and so does Videl and Gohan steps out and says "Hi dad! So your alive?"Looking up seeing no halo. Goku only nods Gohan says "Listen as you can tell this isn't the best time mom Hercule and Goten are up on the look out.. heh Goten looks just like you why don't you meet them up there"Goku only nods and disappears. Gohan sighs and turns to Videl who comes out soon. They each look at each other pretty much knowing what to do and Videl steps out of the house and pulls a capsule out and throws it a large jet appears near them and she jumps in. Gohan sadly sighs "Good bye"  
(you don't think I am going to let it end here heck no! Chapter 4 comes soon) 


	4. Later

The next night Gohan sat on his bed extremely bored. Grounded! He had been grounded! Stupid woman he thought bitterly of his mother's questions and comments to the point where he had yelled. "STAY OUT OF IT!" He loved Videl he didn't see why that wasn't enough for his mother! Goku had set back helplessly knowing he couldn't save Gohan from Chichi's wrath  
  
Then he had had enough he got up and focused hard on Videl's energy signal and in a blur of colors he was right beside her and he looked down she's out like a light maybe I shouldn't wake her up he thought but it was to late. "Gohan... GOHAN!" She sat up quickly throwing her covers onto the floor. She jumped up and hugged him. Gohan just laughed and then when a stomping noise was heard he glared at the door.  
  
Hercule came in at that moment. Being his usual loudmouth self he saw Gohan and yelled "you get out of here! Do you know who I am? I am Hercule savior of the Earth!" Gohan and Videl both this times said " OH CRAM IT!" Gohan followed up by saying " you know darn good and well I was the one to defeat that evil Cell!" Videl's eyes widen. "G-Gohan why haven't you told me this before.... Its like my whole life has been a lie" Gohan instantly felt sorry and said with an anime sweat drop. "No, just your dad's life" Hercule did an anime fall at this. "Besides I know you your not a joke or a lie. Your beautiful you're smart and funny and extremely strong"  
  
Hercule jumped up and said "you get away from my little girl right now! Do you hear me?" At this Videl got mad and said " Dad SHUT UP YOUR A FRAUD A FAKE AND" At this Gohan finished her statement for her "IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT OUR LOVE THEN YOUR LESS OF A MAN THEN I THOUGHT IF THAT'S POSSIBLE." Gohan his emotions rising he broke through a barrier and began to power up his hair coming down to mid back he was powering up to super Saiyan Three! Realizing it wasn't going to work Gohan turned to Videl and said " I'll see you at school tomorrow" Their meetings stopped all together except for that time in the hotel... but that's another story.  
-------------------------- 8 years later...--------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
Gohan sat on his couch his head in his hands he couldn't figure out what was wrong or different with his wife Videl lately but some how he knew she knew. There was aloud knock at the door and Goku came in followed by Dende Goten and Piccolo. "Gohan did you forget its time to go hunting today" Gohan smirked " nah I've just been thinking. I think something's wrong with Vi-" He was cut off by a loud scream in the kitchen he jumped up and ran in there to see who had been getting a little chubby lately leaning against the wall and holding her stomach. He started to put two and two together but he had to be sure."What's wrong Videl?" He asked worriedly. "Listen, I haven't told you yet but I am ...three months pregnant" there were 3 loud crashes one from Goten who anime fell into a fine china cabinet one from Goku who hit the floor and one from Gohan who jumped back so hard he cracked a window. Gohan rushed to Videl's side "why didn't you tell me?" Videl replies "I did- didn't know how you'd react" Gohan put his arms around her and she started to cry and finally he said " Go lay down ill take care of this" Videl of course did go lay down. Suddenly Gohan started to float in the air by some unseen force. "DAD I THOUGHT YOU BEAT BUU" Goku let an anime sweat drop fall then said "um. I did" They were still being pulled when Gohan yelled "That's it!" Gohan flew out and found the fiend's right outside and yelled "BE GONE" but when he turned the corner of his house to look at them and there it was. the unholy combination of..(so it has no meaning what so ever ok it has nothing to do with the part of the dbz series.) two tall male saiyans. and he recognized the faces. "DAD GET OUT HERE GRANDPA AND UNCLE BROLLY ARE HERE!" Goku came flying out and floated right beside Gohan. (CLIFFHANGER!) 


End file.
